Broken Hearts and Homework
by more-fandoms-than-sense
Summary: It's Sophomore year for the big four, Jack is the new kid with a rumoured dodgy past. Merida's the lonely rich girl. Hiccups the loner who's only talent is art. And Punzie's the glue that holds them all together. It's full of love, heartbreak, bullies, enemies, and, most of all, friendship. Can they survive the horrors of high school? Rotbtd high school au.
1. Chapter 1: Day One

Rapunzel Tower, or 'Punzie' for short, looked at her outfit in the mirror and nodded her approval. Colourful, elegant, pretty, but not like she was trying too hard. Exactly how she want to look on he first day of her sophomore year. She glanced at her clock, 7:00am, time to go! She grabbed her backpack and danced out the door.  
I'm gonna see all my friends! she thought happily and she waved goodbye to her mother I wonder if Sandy finally got a growth spurt? And maybe Hiccup got some muscle? Or what if Mavis grew out of her training bra? Punzie laughed at the idea of these scenarios. The art club, or the Artsy Fartsies as everyone called then, was pretty much just a bunch of underdeveloped outcasts, and it was always funny to think of them changing.  
She did a little twirl in the street as she began her 4-mile stroll to school.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Hiccup Haddock's alarm clock blared, he groaned and dragged himself out of bed, whacking the annoying machine as he did. 7:30am, the neon green figures declared. Ugh, he thought, I hate schooldays. Pulling on the first clothing he could lay his hands on, he dragged his feet downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a mug and poured himself coffee.  
Now freshly caffeinated, he realised that he had left his school bag in his room. He groaned and slumped upstairs to get it, then slumped back into the kitchen to get the lunch money his dad had left on the fridge.  
After dragging his feet to his car, parked on curb in front of his house, he remembered his keys, which were still on their hook, on the hallway, he groaned again. I'm going to late.

* * *

"Jackson Overland Frost! You are going to be late for school!" His mother yelled.  
He jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen, "What're'ya talking about, I've been ready for hours!"  
"You ain't foolin' your mother." His dad, or 'Bunny' as Jack had called him since he was 9, stated over his newspaper.  
"You slept in your clothes again, Jack? Really?" Tara put her hands on her hips, "And when did you last wash your hair?"  
"I thought you said I was gonna be late?" Jack complained.  
"You are. But you need breakfast!" Tara shoved a bowl of cereal into his hands.  
He ate as fast as he could, then grabbed his backpack and hurried down the 7 flights of stairs in his apartment building.  
His blue bicycle was leaning against the wall on the bottom landing. He weighed the option with his hands, walk or bike, walk or bike, walk or bike? he glanced at his watch 7:46am, bike!  
He grabbed the handlebars and started to wheel it towards the door, then noticed the flat tire walk, then.  
He ran.

* * *

"Honey, I know how hard it is, going to school without Angus, but you can make more friends!" Elaine Dunbroch attempted to sooth her distressed daughter.  
"No! You don't know!" Merida yelled. "No one wants to be friends with the spoiled rich girl! Nobody likes me! Except for Angus! And he just had to go his stupid private, all boys, boarding school! And stop staring at me! There's nothing to see!" The last part was directed to her three younger brothers who she pushed past to leave the room and slam the door shut.  
"Sweetie!"  
She slipped her shoulder bag over her head and went outside to where her driver waited with the car.  
"To school, Miss Merida?"  
"I don't suppose you'd let me ditch?"  
"No, Miss Merida, I would not."

* * *

The minute Hiccup got out of his car, he was tackled by a double hug from Punzie and Mavis. Sandy and Jane stood nearby, laughing.  
"Hiccup! I've missed you so much!" Punzie said, releasing him from her half of the hug.  
"How was your vacation?!" Mavis, still hugging him, asked.  
"It was good, I got to level 26 on Skyrim!"  
"I have no idea what that is." Mavis laughed, "I went to Transylvania with my dad, we found the house our ancestors lived in! It was massive!"  
"And I went to Washington DC and went to the Smithsonian! And the Lincoln Memorial! I loved it!" Jane added.  
"Well, your summers sound better than mine was." Hiccup said, "How about you Sandy?" Sandy just shrugged, he didn't speak much, anymore.  
Punzie gasped with some sudden realisation and started talking to Mavis in the super-fast-excited way that only Mavis could understand, Mavis answered her in the same manner, maybe it was girl thing? Though Jane seemed just as confused with it as the boys.

* * *

Jack made it to school with about 2 1/2 minutes to spare. Phew. He went to the office to check in and got his schedule just as the first bell rang. Glancing at his schedule and map, he went to his first class and got a seat by the window.  
Operation New School Step 1: Complete.

* * *

Merida's car pulled up and she got out, waving goodbye to the driver.  
She looked around at the other kids, all greeting their friends and smiling and laughing, like she and Angus used to. She pushed the thought aside and began her walk to her first class, she heard snippets of conversation as she walked past different groups of kids.  
"... you're taking AP biology?"  
"... And WHOOSH I went flying..."  
"... Did you see what she was wearing at..."  
She contemplated joining one of the groups, maybe the Buffs or the Artsy Fartsies, and making friends, but at that moment the bell rang, she hurried to class with everyone else.

* * *

The classes went by quickly, but were still kinda boring, or so Hiccup thought. He had History and Mythology with Mavis, but so did her long-term crush, Johnny, so her time was consumed with trying-not-to-look-like-a-stalker-while-staring. Then AP Biology, where he saw his childhood friends, Astrid and the twins, who hung out with the Hardcores.  
Punzie met up with him so they could walk to lunch together.  
"Are you buying lunch or did you pack one?" Hiccup asked his friend as they neared the cafeteria.  
"I packed my lunch every day of Freshman year, do you really think I'd switch to school lunch in Sophomore?"  
"I guess not, will you wait in line with me?"  
"Sure." She followed him to the end of the que. After a few minutes she said "Let's sit with her." pointing to the table at the back of the cafeteria, where a lonely red head sat.  
It took Hiccup a minute to figure out what she meant. "Her? Why don't we sit with our friends?"  
"Because she's lonely."  
"How do you know? Maybe she's just waiting for her friends to come out of class." Hiccup asked, annoyed with his blonde friend.  
She gave him a look that made him feel like a moron. "That's Merida Dunbroch. Her best, and only, friend was Angus Horsemittle! He transferred to St. Henry's at the end of last year. You really need to use your brain sometimes, Gimpy!" They finally made it to the front of the line and Hiccup grabbed a tray.  
"Should I have a burger or chicken nuggets?"  
"'Said Hiccup to his vegetarian friend.'"  
"I'll go for nuggets." After getting the rest of his lunch, including an extra chocolate milk for after Punzie drank his first, he followed his friend to the table with the lonely red head.  
"Is this seat taken?" Punzie asked the girl, brightly, already sitting down next to her.  
"Uhh, no."  
"I'm Punzie, by the way, and this is Hiccup!"  
"Merida." Hiccup figured that this girl was not very talkative, as he sat down across from the other two, and she'd probably get annoyed with Punzie's inability to shut up. Punzie didn't seem to notice.  
"Did you hear about the new boy? Jack Frost! He's Sandy Moon's cousin, well, Sandy's nephew, well, his adopted nephew, but they just say cousin cus they're the same age, anyway, he's been kicked out of 7 schools since grade school. And someone said that if he gets kicked out of this school then his parents are gonna send him to a military discipline thing. So it looks like there's still gonna be a bad boy when Pitch graduates!"  
"Wow." Merida said, sarcastically.  
"And you know the school board's thinking about adding a swimming pool to the school grounds! Won't that be cool?"  
"Yeah." Still thick with sarcasm.  
"And there's a new chemistry teacher! He's..."  
She drifted off, staring at the door to the cafeteria where a boy with bleached white hair stood, looking as if he owned the place.  
"I'm guessing that's the infamous bad boy Frost?"

* * *

Jack looked around the room at the other kids. About half of them had noticed his arrival and were staring at him. So this was one of those we-rarely-get-new-kids-so-everyone-already-knows-everything-about-you schools. Good. Normally all of the stories were blown out of proportion so he seemed far more wild and bad-boyish than he really was. Which was always fun.  
He cut in the lunch line in front of a nerdy looking guy with massive glasses who was preoccupied with a book, and looked around the cafeteria again, this time to find a seat. There were a few empty tables here and there, he wouldn't sit at any of them, people would think he was a loner. Random people in the room caught his eye. There was his cousin, Sandy, sitting with a bunch of art-enthusiasts and chess players. A girl with white-blonde hair was enthusiastically talking with an Asian guy in a baseball cap while a miniature version of him stole their food as they were distracted.  
"The Elite." The nerdy guy Jack had cut in line in front of, said to him.  
"What?" Jack wasn't normally used to the nerds he passively bullied talking to him.  
"The group you're looking at, they're the Elite, basically the cool nerds, that's Elsa, the Hamada boys, Honeylemon, and Gogo, and there's Wasabi walking towards them. The Elite! Oh, and I'm Milo." He put out his hand.  
"Jack" Jack shook it. "I've never been to a school where they name their cliques."  
Milo laughed, awkwardly, "Yeah, we're pretty weird."  
"I think it's cool." Jack thought, he debated sitting with Milo and his friends but he got the feeling he was one of the uncool nerds, then a flash of gold caught his eye. At the table in the corner of the room was three teenagers about his age, one, the only boy, with ordinary looking clothes, one girl with bright red hair, and the last with a golden braid, so long that it touched the floor when she sat. "Who're they?" He asked Milo.  
"Uhh, that's Merida, I think, she's not in a clique, and there's Hiccup and Punzie from the Artsy Fartsies."  
"The Artsy Fartsies?"  
Milo shrugged, "I didn't make up the names."  
Something the blonde girl, Punzie, seemed familiar, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it till he caught a glimpse of her lunchbox. Pink with hello kitty's face plastered on it. No, he thought, it can't be. A memory surfaced, of a little girl and her 'stupid kitty' obsession.  
Rapunzel.  
Jack finished getting his lunch, nodded his goodbye to Milo, then walked to her table.  
"Can I sit here?" The sudden sound of his voice made all three of them jump. He smiled and sat across from Punzie, next to the boy, then said to her, "I'm Jack, I don't know if you remember me, we used to go to grade school together?"  
"I- Um- we did?"  
Jack laughed, "We weren't friends or anything, but yeah."  
Hiccup cleared his throat, and Punzie introduced them all.  
"Hiccup? Is that a nickname or did your parents really name you that?" Jack asked with a condescending smirk.  
"It's a nickname."  
"What's your real name?" This was, surprisingly, from Merida, who had finally taken an interest in the conversation.  
"I'd- er- I'd rather not say"  
"Aw, c'mon Hiccup, it's not that bad!" Punzie prompted.  
"Ugh, it's Nimrodius."  
Jack snorted and Merida giggled.  
"Where did 'Hiccup' come from?"  
"I started getting the hiccups a lot in 5th grade. And whenever I'd hiccup everyone near me would yell 'hiccup' and eventually they just started calling me Hiccup." He seemed to shrink into his seat as he spoke.  
To change the subject, Punzie asked Jack what classes he had for the remainder of the day.  
"Uhh," he took out his schedule, "Chemistry, English, then Gym."  
"I've got Chemistry, too! And I think Hiccup has Gym at the same time."  
"We should actually get to get to class now, or we'll be late." Hiccup said, looking at his watch.  
"C'mon Jack!" Punzie excitedly took his arm and started leading him toward the Lab.  
Hiccup started to go but before he was halfway to the door, Merida caught up to him.  
"What class do you have now?" She asked.  
"A-Algebra."  
"Me too! Can I sit with you?"  
"Sure..."  
They walked to class, not arm in arm like Punzie and Jack, but side by side.

* * *

One hour later, Merida walked through the door of the art room, she looked around for a familiar face and saw Punzie waving at her.  
"Hey! We have the same art class! That's awesome! We can be partners!"  
"Partners?"  
"Mrs. Smith told us to find partners for the semester right before you walked in, you have fairly cool timing, though I wouldn't necessarily call it good." It came to Merida then that her new friend was the kind of girl who would keep talking and talking till she lost her voice. "Jane's with some bookworm, and Pascal and Sandy already joined up. And Mavis and Hiccup are too 'freelance' for art class, so I don't know anyone else."  
"Ok, then, partners it is!"  
The class went by quickly, and Merida got to see how amazing Punzie was at painting and Punzie got to see how amazing Merida was at, well, stick figures...

* * *

At Gym, Jack learned how much of a nerdy weakling Hiccup really was, but rather than making fun of him, as he normally would have, he stuck up for him. Glaring at the others when his friend fell over or dropped something, with his icy glare that had taken him years to perfect, they stopped laughing quite quickly.  
Other than that, the class went along smoothly.  
Hiccup even got a couple of other rescuers, like a strawberry-blonde soon-to-be-cheerleader who offered to help out with his balance when he faceplanted again, and a funky blonde girl who glared at her twin brother and his friends when they laughed.

* * *

At the end of the school day, the four new friends met up in the parking lot and exchanged phone numbers, email addresses, and promises to message each other. Punzie promising Jack to help him with his chemistry homework, and Jack telling Hiccup that he could help with his problems in Gym, "if you won't accept it from the pretty freshmen." Hiccup turned bright red, and Punzie burst out laughing.  
Then Merida's driver came to pick her up, and Hiccup asked Punzie if he could drive her home, which she declined, saying she 'needed the exercise, so he drove off on his own, and Jack and Punzie started walking home together.

* * *

They were a few blocks from Punzie's when a low, cold voice came from the shadows of an alley.  
"Hey Jack! How was your first day?" Pitch Black stepped into the light, closely followed by two of his gang. Punzie gasped. Pitch Black was a senior, and the worst kid in school, he had yet to be kicked out, but he'd gotten a couple suspensions, and more detentions than anyone else, mostly for missing his previous detentions. He had been in more fist fights than anyone could count. He was the most notorious bad boy EVER. That, and his motorcycle, meant that most girls had had little fantasies, but they'd all run the other way when he came in view.  
And he was standing right there. Punzie looked at Jack, how did he know Pitch?  
"Same old same old. Was expecting to see you there though, and was pleasantly disappointed." His tone was casual but his body tense, he adjusted himself slightly to better protect Puzie if a fight started.  
Pitch laughed and crossed his arms over his black leather jacket.  
"I never go the first day, or the first week. Or very often at all. It's quite liberating, you should try it."  
Jack shrugged, "Maybe I will, but now we'd best be getting home. C'mon Punzie." He took her arm and started to lead her away.  
"Punzie? I know you! You're Rapunzel Tower! From the arts district! You-"  
He was cut off as Jack pushed past him with Punzie in tow.  
They practically ran the rest of the way to Punzie's house.  
"How... Do... You... Know... Pitch?" She wheezed, out of breath.  
"Long... Story." Jack wheezed back.  
They went through the gallery on the bottom level, to get to the apartment above. Punzie poured them each a glass of juice. When they'd caught they're breath, Punzie asked again.  
Jack took a deep breath. "A few years back, Pitch and his friends tried to break into my grandad's place. They figured out his schedule and went when he wasn't home. Only thing they didn't plan was Sandy. His weekend plans fell apart at the last minute and he ended up staying home alone, watching some tv show. And halfway through the episode, he heard them breaking in. Obviously he called the police, and Pitch spent a night in jail and got 50 hours of community service.  
"And from then on he's hated all my family. We've had a couple fist fights, me 'n' him, and one time, I broke his arm. So he takes special pleasure in making my life a misery."  
Punzie sighed. "I guess he really hates you."  
"Yeah."  
They were silent for a few moments before Jack said "don't tell anyone, about me breaking his arm or Sandy calling the cops, or anything, if people found out it might make him even more angry at us."  
"Don't worry." She smiled, "It may surprise you, but I know when to keep my mouth shut."  
Jack smiled back, "Now, let's get started on this homework!"

* * *

Merida and Punzie.

Merida101: Hey Punzie! :D how's homework going?

PrincessRapunzel6: x.x badly

Merida101: are you still with Jack? ;)

PrincessRapunzel6: was that a wink? Why is that a wink? There's nothing to wink about .

Merida101: suuuuure there's not 0:)

PrincessRapunzel6: there's not!

Merida101: I'm pretty sure Juliet said that about Romeo.

PrincessRapunzel6: Uh, no she didn't.

Merida101: yes she did.

PrincessRapunzel6: when?

Merida101: How would I know? I never read it.

PrincessRapunzel6: I'm not even going to start on how much that irritates me.

Merida101: 0-2 to Merida!

PrincessRapunzel6: when did you get the other?

Merida101: when you decided 'PrincessRapunzel6' was a good username.

PrincessRapunzel6: oh, come on! It's not that bad! Yours sucks too!

Merida101: does not! And plus, Hiccup probably has the worst.

PrincessRapunzel6: yeah, it's pretty dumb. Don't tell him I said that.

Merida101: your secret's safe with me!

* * *

Hiccup and Jack

FrostFlake: what's the square root of pi?

HicHicHiccup411: I think the point of homework is to do the work yourself

FrostFlake: this isn't for homework

HicHicHiccup411: then what's it for?

FrostFlake: it's for uhh... Um... Ok fine it's for homework! But c'mon, man! Be a pal! Punzie won't tell me either!

HicHicHiccup411: you're still with Punzie? Dang, you two didn't seem that close earlier. ;)

FrostFlake: we're not that close, Nimrodius.

HicHicHiccup411: you keep telling yourself that.

FrostFlake: well what about you and the red-head?;) ;)

HicHicHiccup411: what, Merida?

FrostFlake: no :/ the girl in gym class who offered to help with your handstands, what was her name? Anna? Why would think Merida? Is there something between you and her? ;)

HicHicHiccup411: Anna? I don't remember any Anna. What did she look like?

FrostFlake: she had a blonde streak, I think she was a freshmen, so I don't know why she was in our gym class. But DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

HicHicHiccup411: gym class was pro Freshmen and sucky sophomore. And I still don't know who you're talking about. Freshmen red head with blonde streak?

FrostFlake: I guess it was more strawberry blonde hair.

HicHicHiccup411: ohh, Anna Arendell! I know her! I have AP bio with her sister, Elsa, who would probably murder me if there was anything more than gym classmates. I mean, that girl's scary.

FrostFlake: oh, well, now that we have that sorted, what about you and Merida 33333

HicHicHiccup411: you're a jerk, Frost.

* * *

Punzie and Jack

PrincessRapunzel6: you forgot your hoodie.

PrincessRapunzel6: you're not answering so I'm gonna keep it.

PrincessRapunzel6: mmmm it's so lovely and warm

PrincessRapunzel6: I found a dollar in the pocket

PrincessRapunzel6: I think this colour suits me.

FrostFlake: I only just saw your messages DO NOT KEEP MY HOODIE. Or my dollar. Bring them to school tomorrow and nobody gets hurt

PrincessRapunzel6: Ha! You have no leverage!

FrostFlake: I have -dun dun dunn- your pencil

PrincessRapunzel6: *gasp* you stole my pencil?!

FrostFlake: yep

PrincessRapunzel6: Fine *sniffs* I'll bring your hoodie. Just don't hurt my pencil.

* * *

Merida and Jack

FrostFlake: can you hide random stuff in your hair?

Merida101: like what kind of stuff?

FrostFlake: I dunno, food? pencils? test answers?

Merida101: no, I'm not helping you cheat on school tests.

FrostFlake: awwww, come on! Please?

Merida101: no.

* * *

Punzie and Hiccup

PrincessRapunzel6: Merida wants to know if you like her. Like, 'like like'. 3

HicHicHiccup411: really?

PrincessRapunzel6: no, not really, Gimp :P

HicHicHiccup411: ugh, Punzie, you shouldn't play with a guys emotions like that!

PrincessRapunzel6: why? Were you excited? :/

HicHicHiccup411: no!

PrincessRapunzel6: heehee, you totally were.

HicHicHiccup411: WAS NOT!

HicHicHiccup411: Did you really go to grade school with Jack?

PrincessRapunzel6: maybe, I think he was the dragon in this play that we did. But I don't remember very well, it was a long time ago, and there three jacks in my grade.

HicHicHiccup411: you and him hung out for an awful long time after school 3?

PrincessRapunzel6: yeah, cus he's dumb and it took him 3 hours to do chem homework even with me helping

HicHicHiccup411: are you suuuuuure?

PrincessRapunzel6: -_- goodnight.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup

Merida101: what was our Algebra homework?

HicHicHiccup411: I was gonna ask you...

Merida101: well, we're screwed.

HicHicHiccup411: yep. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Artsy Fartsies

"Ok, so I haven't been kicked out of seven schools, per se."  
"I knew it!" Punzie shoved the white haired boy, "A pretender! I'm disappointed in you, Jack."  
Jack laughed and ran his hand through his hair. That morning, annoyingly early, in Jack's opinion, Punzie had turned up at his door, wearing his favourite faded blue hoodie, and declaring that they were walking to school together. Jack had tried to protest, after the incident with Pitch the day before, but then Tara had taken Punzie's side, and he had been forced to relent. But now, he had to admit, it was fun to walk with Punzie.  
She always had something to say, and was excellent at cheering someone up, even from early-morning-grouchiness.  
"So spill, how did that rumour start?"  
"Well, I have left seven schools, I just wasn't kicked of them. Well, I was kicked out of one, but that wasn't my fault!"  
"Of course it wasn't."  
"It wasn't! I didn't mean to freeze the pool!"  
Punzie burst out laughing, "You didn't!"  
"I mean, how was I supposed to know that putting the AC on the lowest setting would make stuff freeze? It's technically the school's fault for not teaching me that kind of thing."  
"Why did you leave the other six?"  
"Well, the first was when I was seven, I- uhh- I had to go to a children's home and, um, it was too far from my previous school to work out. Then the rest were mostly that year, different foster parents meant different schools. Then Tooth and Bunny adopted me and I was on number five, then the pool incident, then at the beginning of summer, Grandpa North got sick and Bunny and Tooth moved back here to help take care of him and Sandy. And voilà! Seven!"  
"Why do call your mother Tooth?"  
"Well, she's an orthodontist, and she used to get these sugar free sweets from work that were shaped like teeth? Pretty weird, I know. She'd give them to the neighbourhood kids and they started calling her the tooth fairy, or just Tooth. That's what they told me, at least, it was before my time."  
"And Bunny?"  
"Well, if he was gonna marry the tooth fairy, he had to bring joy to kids too and someone realised that if you add an 'E' to the beginning of his name, you get Easter. So he became the Easter Bunny."  
"That's so sweet!" Punzie said, there was a brief silence before she said, "You know, the Artsy Fartsies has this thing, every Saturday, where we meet up and do something together, and this week, it's a movie night at Mavis's. We always have a classic horror movie marathon when we're at her house and her dad dresses up as Dracula, and we get themed food, it's really fun. And, well, I'm sure no one would mind if you wanted to come along..."  
"I'd love to!" Jack grinned. "If everyone's ok with it, that is."  
"Of course! Yay!" Punzie did a little twirl.  
"Hey, Jack! Punzie!" They had already made it the school and Punzie's movement had caught Hiccups eye.  
"Hey, Hic!" Jack replied.  
Punzie and Hiccup hugged and she rapidly told him about inviting Jack to movie night. Hiccup immediately agreed and said that he had invited Merida to come, too.  
"Though, I still haven't asked Mavis if we can bring +1s."  
"She's always got enough food to feed an army, it'll be cool."  
Then Merida came up, soon followed by Mavis and Sandy. And they chatted till the bell rang then ran to their various classes.

* * *

The week went by, filled with laughter and gossip and finally, Saturday afternoon came.  
The movie night didn't start till 6, but Jack was fidgeting by 3:30.  
"It'll be fine, Jack! Stop worrying!" Tooth had said as she kissed his forehead on her way to work.  
"She's right, ya know." Bunny's Australian voice rang out from the living room. "Lots of kids have probably never been to sleepover before."  
That was Jack's biggest worry. What if they judged him for never having been at someone's house overnight? What if he did something weird like going to bed too early? What if...?  
Finally, Hiccup knocked on his front door.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"As I'll ever be!" Jack said farewell to his dad and hopped into the passenger seat of Hiccups car.  
They drove by Sandy's house, who was grinning widely as he slid into the back seat. Then to the Arts District to pick up Punzie, who was rapidly talking to them before she had even gotten in.  
"This isn't the way to Mavis's house, where are we headed?" Punzie asked after a few minutes.  
"Merida's place, she wanted me to pick her up so her driver didn't have to."  
"Oh." Surprisingly, that was the last Punzie said until they pulled up in front of a massive house with a pristine yard and three young boys playing in the grass.  
"She lives here?" Jack asked.  
They all knew she was rich, but this was on a whole new level.  
"Won't know till we ask." Hiccup climbed out of the car and started walking toward the front door. The three boys stopped playing and ran over to him.  
"Are you Merida's friend?"  
"Is she having a sleepover at your house?"  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
"Are you in high school?"  
"Why are you so runty?"  
"Woah, woah, woah, kiddos, I can't answer questions if you don't give me time to!"  
They silenced and Hiccup explained that he was Merida's friend, not her boyfriend, she was not having a sleepover at his house, and he was in high school, but hadn't hit puberty yet.  
This seemed to satisfy the triplets and they ran back to their game, after one of them yelled inside to Merida that her friend was here.  
Within seconds the door slammed open and Merida ran out.  
"Hiccup! Finally! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him back to his car. "My mom's a nightmare!"  
"Oookay, then."  
A woman with greying hair appeared at the door, "Merida! I am trying to talk to you!"  
"Bye, mom!" She called over her shoulder.  
Once they were a good distance away, Jack broke the silence.  
"So, what was that all about?"  
Merida sighed, "My mom wants my dad to do a full background check on every single one of my friends before I can hang out with them."  
Punzie burst out with laughter, "Really? That's so weird!"  
"It's annoying, is what it is. How am I supposed to make friends if it takes 3 business days for my parents to agree to a _sleepover_?"  
"Tell me about it." Hiccup muttered.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure what he expected Mavis's house to be like, but it definitely wasn't this.  
It was huge, and pretty fancy looking, for a house. Then Jack noticed the sign above the door 'Hotel Transylvania' and it made more sense.  
"They're really proud of their Transylvanian heritage." Hiccup explained. "So much so that they named the hotel after it."  
"It doesn't really look very... Transylvania-ish." Merida commented.  
"You should see it on Halloween!" Punzie said.  
Hiccup gave his car to a vallet and they all walked into the lobby. Punzie led them to the elevator bay and all waited for one to arrive.  
"Jack?" Punzie said, "I think your eyes are about to pop out of your skull."  
It was true, Jack had never been anywhere this... Big! The only thing that came close was the courtroom where Bunny and Tooth and signed his adoption papers. But the courtroom didn't have crystal chandeliers and golden carvings on the ceilings.  
When the elevator arrived they pushed the button for the penthouse suite and Hiccup had the chance to ask Jack if he had really never seen anything like the hotel.  
Jack was still too awestruck to answer, but Sandy indicated that he hadn't.  
The elevator doors pinged and opened to reveal a short hallway and a pair of doors.  
"This is like that story with the riddles and the choice of doors." Merida noted.  
"I think it's a Greek myth. Janus? Or something." Jack commented.  
"That one's the presidential suite, and this one is where Mavis lives!" Punzie danced to the door and knocked a little tune.  
Mavis threw open the door and hugged Punzie. She let them inside and gave Jack and Merida a quick tour, Jack's jaw dragging on the ground the whole way. Then Jane and Pascal arrived and they all got comfortable in front of the flat screen tv and Mavis pressed play on the 1960s Frankenstein.

* * *

"So, Jack, how are you holding up at Burgess High?" Hiccup whispered. It was about 2am and everyone was asleep but the four of them.  
"It's cool, though I'm still a little confused with the different groups." Jack whispered back.  
"Oh it's simple." Punzie said, a little too loudly, she winced at her voice then, quieter, said, "there's the Artsy Fartsies, obviously, the Spaceheads, they're like daydreamers and book nerds, then there's the Elite; the cool nerds, the Dorks; the uncool nerds, the Royals; the football team and Cheerleaders, the Honorary Royals; they're not on the teams but are super popular, or are dating Royals. Uhh, then there's the," she held the sound as she thought, "Oh, the Hardcores, which basically describes itself, and the Buffs, who spend too much time in the gym."  
"And the Weirdos." Merida added.  
"Yeah, they're the outcasts"  
"And the Andies." Hiccup continued.  
"Right, I don't know why they're called that, they're kinda weird."  
"In what way?" Jack asked.  
"Well, most groups will crossover a bit, like Jane's an Artsy Fartsy and a Spacehead, and Belle's a Spacehead, Elite, and Honorary Royal. But the Andies won't allow anyone to crossover from them." Punzie dropped her voice even lower, "they're like a cult."  
Jack lowered his voice to match hers, "A high school, clique cult?"  
She nodded dramatically and they both tried to stifle their laughter.  
No one said anything for a few minutes, and it seemed like everyone was asleep when Punzie said:  
"Can I ask something, Jack?"  
"You just did but go ahead."  
"Do you miss your friends from other schools?"  
Jack was silent for a few moments. "I never really had any. I mean, there's a couple people who I miss, but none of them were from school."  
"Who do you miss?" Punzie seemed to be half asleep now, and Jack figured she wouldn't really pay attention to anything he said.  
But he answered her anyway, "I miss my sister, Emma. She's 12, she lives in Texas, she was adopted before me and her parents think I'm a bad influence so I can only speak to her on holidays, and I can only visit her twice a year, Christmas and our parents anniversary in July. I miss her." Punzie let out a snore and Jack sighed. "Good night, Punzie."

* * *

Sunday. Group chat.

 **MissDracula** : There are three toothbrushes and a sock left behind. That's a new record.

 **Merida101** : Is the sock blue with green spots and is one of the toothbrushes yellow and green?

 **FrostFlake** : Is there a Mickey Mouse electric toothbrush?

 **PascalCrayon4** : I lost my earphones, have you seen those?

 **MissDracula** : Yes, yes, no, yes. Seriously Jack?

 **FrostFlake** : I'm kidding, it's actually Donald Duck.

 **MissDracula** : Whatever, I'll bring it all to school tomorrow.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : I'm missing my hairbrush.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : It's in my car, Punzie.

 **MrSandman** : ㇮0㈁8?

 **FrostFlake** : Mr. Banana Monkey somehow made it into my bag, Sandy, I'll bring it to school.

 **MrSandman** : ㈊4 ㈊5 ㈊2 ㈊2 ㇩4㈓7ㇲ0㇯1

 **FrostFlake** : Family Sunday Dinner? That's today? Why does no one tell me these things? Yeah, I can bring him then.


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch

The next day or so went on without incident, until just after the last period of Monday.  
Punzie slipped her books back into her locker, collected what she'd need for her homework and closed the metal door to find- Punzie dropped her bag in surprise. Pitch.  
He was leaning on the lockers next to her, smiling. Not the malicious smirk he had given Jack, but a genuine, almost kind, smile.  
He laughed slightly when her clumsiness got the better of her and knelt to help her pick up the things that had spilled from her bag. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"N-no," she stuttered, "that's o-ok, I-I can get it. You don't have to-"  
"There!" He picked up the last pencil and slipped it onto her bag, standing just a little too close for her comfort, "can I, uhh, help you carry anything?"  
"No, thank you, I've got it." What does he want? She started walking down the hallway, trying to get away from him. He kept pace easily.  
"Are you sure? My hands are empty and that looks kinda heavy."  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
He stepped out in front of her, making her stop short. She looked up at him, suddenly realising how tall he was, at least 6' for sure. They were standing close enough for her to feel the heat coming from his body. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. What, with how I acted with you and Frost last week, and scaring you like that, well, I guess, I was hoping that you could forgive me."  
What's he playing at? "There's nothing to forgive." She tried to step around him but he grabbed her arm. There was dead silence for a moment. The entire hallway was empty except the two of them. Punzie's breath quickened slightly.  
"Yes, there is. I've been a jerk to you and your friends, and I hope to change that."  
"Why?" She immediately regretted saying that, what if he got angry?  
"For you." He seemed to realise what he had said and stepped away, letting go of her arm. She didn't hesitate, she ran through the almost empty halls till she finally made it to the parking lot where her friends waited.  
"Punzie!" Merida yelled and they all ran over to her, "There you are, we were worried."  
"Worried? Why were you worried? There's nothing to worry about." Punzie tried not to sound out of breath.  
They all exchanged looks until Jack said, "Pitch Black's motorbike is parked over there. He never comes to school, unless he has good reason, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him, so I didn't think he came for me, until I remembered him seeing you with me on Monday, and I got worried."  
"No, I didn't see him." She didn't know why she lied, "What about Sandy? Doesn't Pitch hate him too?"  
"He's already gone home, he gets last period free because of 'health difficulties', lucky squirt." Hiccup answered. "Now, Punzie's fine, Pitch is nowhere to be seen, I'd best get going, got a lotta chores and a lotta homework. Jack, need a lift?"  
"If it's cool, man."  
"Sure. How 'bout you, Punz?"  
"No, no, I'll walk, I need to think."  
"Ok, see ya tomorrow. C'mon Jack."  
After the boys left Punzie waved goodbye to Merida and Mavis, and started her walk home, alone.  
She had only gone a couple of blocks when the sound of a motorbike shook her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the noise just as it pulled up next to her. The biker took off his helmet to reveal black hair and pale skin.  
"I'm so sorry for scaring you earlier," Pitch said, " I didn't- I don't- I wasn't sure how to talk to you, and I-I'm sorry I was so-so scary. I guess it's force of habit. I really am trying to change."  
"Why do you care?" Punzie couldn't help herself, she had to know, and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere. "Why do you bother telling me? You don't know me, you never have! Why do care what I, of all people, think?"  
Pitch looked at the ground, "When I was 8, a group of kids my age started making fun of me, and poking me, and... But then a little blonde 6-year-old came over and told them all to leave me alone. And I swore to myself that I'd always remember that little girl, who stuck up for me, despite being so much smaller than the bullies, and, if I ever could, I'd protect her the way she did me. Then in middle school, I saw her again, trying to stick up for her friend, but this time it was me who was the bully, and I convinced my friends to leave the blonde girl, and her friends, alone. Then I made it to high school. I forgot all about the little girl, even when she reached freshman year, and I saw her everyday I went to school, and I didn't care. Then I saw you with Jack, and I remembered that little girl's name. Rapunzel. And I realised, I never wanted to be like this. And I decided to change, all for you."  
Punzie remained silent throughout his story. She remembered sticking up for the little dark-haired kid in grade school, and remembered when he had bullied Mavis in middle school, then stopped when he saw her, and yet she still had the same opinion of him.  
"I'm sorry. I can't forgive you. At least not yet. It takes more than one decision and 1/2 an hour to change. You have to prove yourself before I can forgive you."  
Pitch looked brighter at the thought of her forgiveness. "Can I start by giving you a ride home?"  
She thought about it for a moment, she'd always wanted to ride on a motorbike, and he really did seem to want to change. She smiled, "Sure, I'd love a ride home."  
He got out an extra helmet from under the seat and handed it to her. She climbed on behind him and hesitated before placing her hands, a little unsure. "Go on, I don't bite." She hugged his waist and he took off, a lot faster than she'd expected, she hugged him tighter but laughed as she did so.  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" She yelled over the wind rushing past them, she felt, rather than heard, him chuckling.  
All too soon they arrived at the front of the gallery where she lived. She bid farewell to Pitch and ran upstairs to her room. She dumped her bag onto her bad and picked up her phone, then paused. Who should she call? No one would like the idea of her riding home with Pitch. Even she couldn't quite believe it now that it was over. Hiccup would be furious, as would Merida, Sandy wouldn't say anything but he'd probably be mad too, Mavis or Pascal would just be worried, and she didn't even begin to guess how Jack would react. In the end she just put down the phone and wrote down the whole thing in her diary. Then began her ridiculous amount of homework.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Jazz, hot or not?

 **FrostFlake** : umm, hot. Mrs. Smith. Hot or Not?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Not, because have you met Mr Smith? He teaches Geography and I do _not_ wanna get on his bad side. Kida, Hot or Not?

 **FrostFlake** : Hot. Honeylemon, hot or not?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : I'm gonna say not, because she goes under the category of 'cute'. Snowy, hot or not?

 **FrostFlake** : I don't think I know who that is.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : One of the Princesses, black hair, Junior.

 **FrostFlake** : Oh, not, she's annoying. Anna Arendell.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Are we going back to this? Really?

 **FrostFlake** : Hot or Not?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Hot, only because she's now a princess.

 **FrostFlake** : she joined the cheerleaders? Good for her.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : ok, Punzie.

 **FrostFlake** : would you kill me if I said Hot?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : I knew it! Mwahahaha! My evil plan is coming together!

 **FrostFlake** : you're weird.


	4. Important Authors Note

When writing this story, I never really had a point, or a plot line, or anything.  
I now have created a plot! Yay! But, because of that, I've had to rewrite a bit of the published chapters. I'm very sorry, you may need to reread it, I don't actually remember what I changed! Sorry!

Also! (Later note)

is being weird, I'm trying to keep it in reading order but there's all these missing words and such. It's difficult.

If you see any mistakes or errors, please tell me! I'm serious, like, a typo, bad grammar, or missed word ANYTHING!

If it gets too hard, you can always read is on by the same name.


	5. Chapter 4: Old Enemies

The next day, Jack was in a surprisingly good mood, that is, until Mavis came running up to Jack in between classes, "Jack! Have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"Pitch is at school! Like, in class, trying to learn. Half the schools in an uproar!"  
"Pitch? What? Why? Is Sandy ok?"  
"That's just the thing, he's being nice to people! And trying to make friends!"  
"He's planning something."  
"I agree, but don't do anything to him! You'll get in trouble, it'll be playing into his hands!"  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
Jack could tell by her face that Mavis didn't believe him. At that moment the bell rang and Mavis ran off to her next class

* * *

When Jack's next class finished, it was Sandy who showed up to walk to lunch with him. Sandy indicated that he was going to keep an eye on him.  
"Did Mavis send you?" Sandy nodded. "I'm not an idiot, you know, I won't start a fight or anyhing!" Sandy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, whatever! Let's get to lunch!"  
When they got to the cafeteria, none of their friends were there, but by the time they had made it to the front of the line, Punzie, Mavis, Pascal, and Merida, who had all packed their lunches, were sitting down, and Hiccup had joined them in the line.  
The tables in the cafeteria had eight seats at them, three on each long side, and one at each end. The 'Artsies and Fartsies', as they had started to call themselves with the addition of Merida and Jack, took up seven, not including Jane, who was sitting with the book club. The empty seat was at one of the corners, next to Punzie.  
Hiccup was just joking about how they needed another wierdo to sit with them, when Mavis said, "Look, he's here." They all turned to the door, the whole cafeteria hushed as everyone stared at the dark haired senior who had just walked in. As he went to the lunch line, everyone got out of his way, and even let them past them in the line, he got his lunch immediately and looked around the cafeteria for a seat. The silence broke as everyone hurried to take up all the empty seats at their tables.  
"Don't worry about it," Jack said to Mavis as she put her feet up on the only empty chair at their table, "he wouldn't dare sit here."  
"You might want to reconsider that statement." Merida said and they all looked to see Pitch walking towards their table.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked as her drew up to them.  
"Yes!" Jack said, standing up to face him better. Pitch raised his eyebrows and looked at Punzie for approval, she looked away, suddenly very interested in taking an ancient sticker off of her lunchbox.  
"I guess I know when I'm not wanted." He sat at the almost empty table next to them, unintentionally close enough to hear they're conversation.  
They finished lunch in silence, those who could eat, that is. Jack just sat there, glaring at the older boy. As soon as Punzie finished her lunch he asked, "Can I talk to you, Punzie? Alone?"  
Punzie swallowed the lump in the throat and nodded, following him out of the cafeteria and into an abandoned classroom.  
"What happened that you aren't talking about?" He asked the moment the door closed.  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Punzie had never seen him so... Serious?  
"All day you've been acting jumpy and then in the cafeteria Pitch looked at you as if you'd argue for him. So, I'll ask again, what happened?" Scary. That was the word. Scary.  
Punzie took a deep breath and told him of the events of the day before.  
"And you believed him? And got on his motorbike with him? Are you crazy?" Jack had been pacing for most of her story.  
"I think he might at least be telling some truth. And I think we should give the benefit of the doubt."  
"Benefit of the- are you crazy?" He asked again. "He probably only said all that to get close to you!"  
"Why would he want to get to me?"  
"To hurt me!" Jack sat down heavily, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, and I think he knows that."  
"Jack, what if he really is trying to change?"  
"Then he can get someone else to help him, but please, promise me you won't."  
"Jack-"  
"Please, Rapunzel, I can't take that risk with you."  
Punzie sighed,"Ok, but now I'd better get ready for class."  
"I'll go with you."  
They left the abandoned classroom with a few suspicious stares going their way, and made their way to Punzie's locker so she could get her books.  
Just as she closed the door Pitch came running up.  
"Punzie! There you are!" He glanced at Jack, who had tensed and looked ready for a fight, then smiled at Punzie, "I wanted to ask you if you'd mind helping me with my History homework? I'm so behind on it that I might as well be a sophomore anyway!"  
"I-" Punzie tried to answer but Jack cut in.  
"Sorry, she can't, super busy, we've got plans, and now we have to get to class." He took her arm and started pulling her towards the Cham lab.  
"Oh, ok, I'll see you later then." Pitch called to them. Punzie tried to give him a sympathetic wave, but they had already turned the corner.  
"That was rude." She told Jack as they slowed down.  
"I don't care."  
"But I do. Come on Jack, at least try to be nice to him."  
"No. He has harassed my family for years, he's a jerk and a bully, and I hate him."  
Punzie sighed but let the topic drop as they sat down.

* * *

Later, in art class, Punzie told Merida what had transpired between her and Jack.  
"Well it's not as if he doesn't have good reason to hate Pitch." Merida said when she was over.  
"Yeah, but why does he care so much about what _I_ do?" Punzie complained.  
"You really haven't noticed?" Merida smirked.  
"Noticed what?"  
"Quiet down back there," Their teacher, Pocahontas Smith, called to them. "You're supposed to be painting, not gossiping."  
"Sorry Mrs. Smith." The girls chorused.  
"Noticed what?" Punzie whispered to her friend.  
"Nothing!" Merida whispered back, pretending to be more interested in her painting of... Punzie figured it might be a flower?

* * *

"Hi Hiccup!" Anna said when they walked in.  
"Oh, hi Anna!" Hiccup answered  
Anna blushed, then noticed Jack, "Oh, Jack, my sister wanted to ask you if you needed help with your paper for English? She noticed you were having trouble, because she shares that class with you, and you left too quickly for her to ask you, and I'll stop rambling now."  
"That's... Really nice, Anna, I'm afraid, however, I can't remember who your sister is." Jack said awkwardly.  
"Oh, right, sorry, Elsa, is my sister, she's got white-ish hair?"  
"Yeah, I know her, tell her thanks, I'll-"  
He was interrupted by the teacher, A short guy named Chiron, announcing the start of class. Anna returned to her giggling friends, and Hiccup mentally prepared to be humiliated.

* * *

After class, Anna came up to them again.  
"This is Elsa's message name," she handed a scrap of paper to Jack, "she'd like to talk to you about it."  
"Thanks, oh, and congrats on making the Princesses." Jack pocketed the paper.  
"You heard about that? Well, small towns I guess, I have to go, it was great talking to you."  
"Bye Anna!"  
"Bye Jack! B-bye Hiccup!" She ran off before he could answer.  
"She _totally_ likes you." Jack said, nudging his friends with his shoulder.  
"Who, Anna? No she doesn't, she's super nice to everyone." Hiccup blushed as he started walking towards the parking lot.  
"No, she was super nice to me, she had a crush on you."  
"Yeah, sure, the _cheerleader_ has a crush on the scrawny dork who can't even do a handstand." Hiccup said sarcastically.  
"She can't do a proper handstand either." Jack admired the walls as if he wasn't really interested in the conversation.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, haven't you noticed? She has to get help from her cheerleader friends, they do it discretely so no will notice. Though she is getting better with practice." Now he was admiring his nails.  
" _She_ can't do a handstand without help?!" They were finally in view of the front doors.  
"Maybe you were made for each other!" Jack smirked as he stepped into the sunlight.  
"Oh, whatever!" Hiccup shoved Jack and hurried ahead to where Punzie, Pascal, and Sandy were waiting.

* * *

Jack and Elsa.

 **FrostFlake** : Hey Elsa, this is Jack, Anna said you could help with my English paper?

 **QueenOfIsolation** : Um, she did?

 **FrostFlake** : Yeah, she said you offered to help me?

 **QueenOfIsolation** : Really? Excuse me for a moment, I'll go ask her about it.

 _10 minutes later_

 **QueenOfIsolation** : It seems that my sister believes you and I would go well together.

 **FrostFlake** : Really?

 **QueenOfIsolation** : I believe her precise words were "I totally ship you two"

 **FrostFlake** : Ahh, shipping, my cousin has fallen under its spell.

 **QueenOfIsolation** : Would you mind helping me in my revenge?

 **FrostFlake** : It would be my pleasure, what do you have in mind?

 **QueenOfIsolation** : Well, you have the message name of Hiccup Haddock, do you not?

 **FrostFlake** : I think I see where this is going, will you inform me her reaction?

 **QueenOfIsolation** : Sure, meet up for lunch tomorrow to talk about it?

 **FrostFlake** : Sounds good, meet me at the Andies' table.

 **QueenOfIsolation** : You really like messing with people, don't you?

 **FrostFlake** : Yep!

* * *

Jack and Hiccup.

 **FrostFlake** : Can you do me a favour?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Sure.

 **FrostFlake** : Can you message 'AnnArendell' for me?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Whyyyy?

 **FrostFlake** : Just, please? Can you do it?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Fine, what do you want me to say?

 **FrostFlake** : Umm, tell her you'd like help on her English paper.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Okay, done, now what?

 **FrostFlake** : Just wait.


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

Jack spent the whole of the next morning bouncing up and down and staring at the clock. Finally, lunch time came.  
"There's Sandy and Pascal! Let's sit there." Punzie said.  
"I have a better idea." Jack said with a suspicious smile.  
"I don't like that face." Hiccup said.  
Once the boys and Merida had gotten their food, Jack led them all to a table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, where three teenagers sat.  
"Uhh, Jack, I hope you're not going where I think you are." Merida said.  
Punzie and Hiccup suddenly realised where they were going. "No, Jack, we can't sit with the Andies, that's a very bad idea." Punzie grabbed Jack's arm.  
"We told you, the Andies are like a cult, I'm pretty sure they'd sacrifice us or something if we sit with them!" Hiccup tried to step in front of his friend, but Jack just kept on walking.  
"C'mon, live dangerously!"

* * *

"Hello! Can we sit here?" Jack asked brightly. The three Andies just stared at him. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jack, this is Punzie, Hiccup, and- it seems Merida didn't follow us, oh well, what are your names?"  
The Andies exchanged looks, then the girl burst out with laughter, the tall guy tried to hide a smile, but the stocky guy with the buzz-cut just glared.  
"I'm Jessie, this is Woody and Buzz." The girl had dark red hair under a cowgirl hat.  
"Buzz is a little grumpy, we apologise. He just lost our bet." Woody, the tall brunet who also wore a cowboy hat, explained.  
"What bet is that?" Punzie asked.  
"We had a bet on how long it would take for someone to try and make friends with us." Jessie giggled, "Buzz said no one would for at least the first term, Woody said in the first week, I said everything in between. In fact, thinking about it, isn't it the _second_ week of term now?" She batted her lashes at Woody.  
Both boys groaned and pulled out their wallets, Jessie fist-pumped the air in triumph.  
"Hi, guys, is this seat taken?" A girl with platinum blonde hair indicated to one of the empty chairs at the end of the table.  
"I guess it is now." Jack grinned, "Hi Elsa!"  
Elsa sat down.  
"We seem to really popular today." Woody remarked.  
"So, what did Anna say?" Jack leaned toward Elsa eagerly.  
"Mostly it was difficult to understand, she starts babbling when she's upset, and she stopped finishing her sentences when I told her that all I'd done her a favour by giving her Hiccup's message name."  
"Ohhh, now that makes sense." Hiccup said.  
"So our plan of revenge worked?" Jack asked.  
"Uhh, _my_ plan of revenge worked, you just helped out a little." Elsa flipped her hair back over her shoulder.  
"Excuse me? Do you really think it was that easy to convince the sarcastic squirt to do anything without fully explaining what it was?"  
Elsa waved it off. "Oh, please, that was hardly difficult."  
"Um, sorry," Punzie interrupted, "Very confused, what happened?" The three Andies nodded in agreement.  
"Anna decided it would be funny if she gave Jack my message name and told him to message me, with more discretion but still, then, when we realised what she's done, we got Hiccup to message her as a form of revenge." Elsa explained.  
"Ah, and it worked?" Jessie asked.  
"Yes." Replied a voice that suddenly appeared behind Elsa. The girl there had the exact same facial features as Elsa, except her hair was strawberry blonde.  
"You must be Anna." Punzie said kindly.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to clarify that, unlike what _everyone_ thinks, I don't actually have a crush on Hiccup. It's a stupid and untrue rumour." She turned on her heal and speed-walked back to where the rest of the Royals were sitting.  
"Aww, she seems so upset." Punzie said when the younger girl was out of earshot.  
"I feel bad now." Jack said.  
"You shouldn't, she's just saying that so _Hans_ doesn't think she likes someone else." Everyone turned to look at Buzz when he said that. "What? I may be an Andy but I'm not blind."  
"Who's Hans?" Elsa asked.  
"He's one of Pitch's goons, well, one of his lesser goons. He still goes to school regularly and is just waiting for a chance to climb up the social ladder, everyone thinks he's trying to get together with one of the Princesses to do so. He's a total jerk, but a few people have noticed how Anna gets all giggly around him."  
"Gee, I really hope they don't start dating." Elsa looked down at the table as she spoke.  
"Don't worry, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Punzie soothed.  
"Hey look, _more_ people are coming." Buzz pointed at two boys who were walking over. Jack recognised them as the Hamada brothers that Milo had pointed out to him on his first day.  
"Oh, it's Tadashi and Hiro," Elsa said as the older boy waved at her and indicated for her to come, still being too far to talk without yelling. "They probably need help with the robotics project, I'd better go, it was great talking with you all!" She picked up her lunch tray and went to where the boys had now sat down.  
"And we'd better head to our lockers before the avalanche of teenagers finish their lunch." Woody said, he and the other Andies got up to leave.  
"Thanks so much for sitting with us!" Jessie said as they walked away. "And earning me $40!"  
When they had gone, Merida walked up, "Have they gone to get their fellow cult members to better overpower you for their sacrifice?" She asked, sitting down.  
"No, actually, they were really nice." Punzie said, taking a bite of her salad-filled sandwich.  
"And did I see Elsa Arendell, Queen of the Elite, sitting here?" Merida snatched the last bite of Punzie's sandwich and popped it into her own mouth.  
"That was Jack's doing, they made a super-secret plan to get revenge on Anna and were comparing notes on their success." Hiccup discretely moved his lunch to better protect it from the red-head's hunger.  
She looked at Jack with a look of approval. "You really like getting on people's nerves, don't you."  
"Yep!" He grabbed the apple sitting on her lunch tray and took a massive bite.  
"What?! Why would you-? I haven't even started eating that yet? I was gonna save it for Algebra!" She groaned in annoyance, and Jack laughed.  
"Well, if you two are finished making frenemies of each other, we should be getting ready for class." He stood to take his leave, "Coming, Mer?"  
She jumped up from her chair and pulled her shoulder bag over her head, "Mer?"  
"Yeah, 'Merida' takes too long to say, I like Mer." They started walking away together, accidentally bumping shoulders.  
Jack and Punzie exchanged knowledgeable looks and grins, then started making their own way to class.

* * *

Punzie and Merida.

 **Merida101** : How's Chem with Jack?

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : He just spilled a suspicious looking liquid on his jeans.

 **Merida101** : That sounds very Jack-like. Hey, maybe its corrosive! That'll be funny.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : I can imagine his reaction all too well. Do you think he'll go for "oh, oops I'm so clumsy now my clothes are just falling away" or "jeez, Punzie, if you wanted me to strip, you coulda asked! No need to get creative!"

 **Merida101** : There's no way he'd say the second, it's too close to him declaring his undying love for you.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** And he'd care because...?

 **Merida101:** Because he totally has undying love for you.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** No he doesn't, plus, when 'undying love' comes into the conversation, all _I_ can think about is you and Hiccup.

 **Merida101:** Me 'n' _Hiccup?!_ That little squirt?! No way!

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** You're gonna be really upset you said that when he goes through puberty and comes out hot.

 **Merida101:** Whatever, I'm so not into him. At all. Never. Uh uh.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** You are _so_ into him.

 **Merida101:** I am not!

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** You keep telling yourself that.

 **Merida101:** I swear if you start spreading rumours then I'll tell Jack about _your_ super-secret crush on him!

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** I don't have a super-secret crush on Jack!

 **Merida101:** You're right, it's not really secret.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** Well, I don't have any kind of crush on Jack.

 **Merida101:** You're gonna be really upset you said that when he finally gets the courage to ask you out.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack

 **FrostFlake:** Do you think Punzie would say yes if I asked her out?

 **HicHicHiccup411:** I KNEW IT! This ship is sailing, ladies and gentlemen, mark this down, this is HISTORY!

 **FrostFlake:** Yeah yeah yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist.

 **HicHicHiccup411:** She would definitely say yes, the only person who's even nearly as love struck as she is, is you.

 **FrostFlake:** So, my wingman, what form of date shall be our first? Shall it be a double-date with you and the red-head?

 **HicHicHiccup411:** We've been through this Jack, I do not like Anna.

 **FrostFlake:** I was talking about Merida. ;)

 **HicHicHiccup411:** That's even worse. Let's just talk about you and Punzie.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida.

 **HicHicHiccup411:** Jack's gonna ask Punzie out!

 **Merida101:** Really?! Talk about _finally!_

 **HicHicHiccup411:** Ikr? Where do you think they should go? Jack's thinking through options with his magnificent wingman *puffs out chest importantly*

 **Merida101:** Maybe the cinema? It's not too pricey for our little Jack. Hey, do you think he'd let me film him asking her out? We could show it at their wedding!

 **HicHicHiccup411:** You're getting a little ahead of yourself.


	7. Chapter 6: Young Love

Punzie had always loved painting. It wasn't just the beauty it created, it was the way the paintbrush could change the paper forever with a single stroke.  
Drawing with charcoal was almost as beautiful. She sat on the bleachers patently waiting for school to start, and regretting her decision to come to school so early. So she had decided to work on her art homework, drawing something from memory with charcoal. Thinking of Hiccup, she had started drawing a dragon, but it was proving more difficult than she had expected.  
She had almost given up and drawn a sun when her light was blocked by three heads.  
Punzie looked up at the cheerleaders who had approached, she'd never officially met any of them, but as was the way with Royals, she already knew who they were. Jazz was the dark haired beauty with the dark skin, Ariel had red hair that always floated around her as if she was under water, and Aurora was the blonde that slept through Punzie's Algebra class.  
"Um, hi?" Punzie said. "Can I help you?"  
"Hi!" Aurora smiled excitedly. "Jazz and I have a bet, and Ariel has an opinion, about you and Jack."  
"There is no me and Jack." Punzie said firmly.  
"Not yet, but rumour has it that he's planning on asking you out!" Jazz said.  
Punzie burst out laughing, "That's not going to happen!"  
"Maybe, maybe not," Ariel said, "Either way, we'd really love it if you could inform us on the romantic side of it!"  
"Huh?"  
"When, slash if, he asks you out, can you tell us?" Aurora rolled her eyes.  
"I guess, but I doubt it'll ever happen."  
"Yay! Here's my message name!" Aurora handed her a scrap of paper with a squiggle of pink ink on it, "Tell, me, like, immediately!"  
"Sure." Punzie sighed, and the three girls skipped off to join the rest of the Princesses as the bell rang.

* * *

"Dude, it's like, Thursday." Mavis said as she and Punzie walked into the cafeteria, "Where did the week go?"  
"In my opinion, very very slowly." Punzie said.  
"Hey Punze! Mavis!" Hiccup waved from the table filled with Artsy Fartsies.  
As soon as they had sat down, Merida bounded over.  
"Tadaa!" She announced, showing off a piece of paper to the whole group seated.  
"What is it?" Punzie asked.  
"It is an invitation to the first Royal Ball of the year!" Merida said proudly before sitting down between Sandy and Mavis.  
"Two questions," Jack said, "One, how did you get an invitation to a Royal Ball? And two, what does this have to do with all of us?"  
"Well, Jack, my friend," Merida stole one of his French fries, "I got it because I am a now a possible recruit for the honorary princesses! And, I can bring whoever I want, so ya'll are coming!"  
There was a short silence before everyone burst out with laughter.  
"You? A princess?" Jack spluttered.  
"Who died and made you royalty?" Mavis snorted.  
"For your information, I am perfect materiel for a princess!" Merida crossed her arms over her chest, "And I don't appreciate your reactions."  
"I'm sorry, Merida," Punzie wiped tears from her eyes, "It's just, of all people, you are the last one I expected to be Royalty!"  
"Well, honestly, I think the only real reason that I am is because Johnny wanted to ask a certain someone to the ball, but couldn't without betraying his feelings." Merida slyly glanced at Mavis, who was now, apparently, choking on her own saliva.  
"We could do a quadruple date!" Pascal clapped his hands excitedly, "Have dinner then go to the ball, all of us and Johnny, it's perfect!"  
"Wait, who makes up these four couples?" Hiccup asks.  
Mavis rolled her eyes, "Duh, Hiccup, me and Johnny, you and Merida, Jack and Punzie, and Sandy and Pascal!"  
Jack and Hiccup both spluttered.  
"Me and _Merida?!_ " Hiccup gasped.  
" _Pascal_ and _Sandy?!"_ Jack gaped.  
Punzie sighed and put one of her hands over each of the boys' mouths to keep them from gabbling on.  
"Man _up,_ both of you." She said, "Everyone knows that you and Merida like each other, Hiccup, and Jack, you're supposed to be Sandy's _cousin!_ Don't tell me you have noticed his sexuality!"  
"Technically I'm his adoptive nephew." Jack said from under her hand. "And I've spent all day fighting up the courage to ask you out, and bloody _Pascal_ does it before me?! What has the world come to?"  
Punzie yelped and brought her hands back to herself, "You were really going to ask me out?"  
"Well I can't _now_ because it seems like we're going on a date anyway!" Jack complained as Punzie's face broke into a grin.  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
"I ain't kissing you." Merida told Hiccup.  
"I'm fine with that." Hiccup agreed. "So, what do ya say, platonic?" He put out his hand.  
Merida sighed. "Platonic." And shook his hand.  
"So, it's all sorted then?" Pascal translated Sandy's hand signals for him.  
"Oh, yeah, very, except the very tiny fact that Johnny knows nothing of all this?" Mavis put her arms out to emphasise her point.  
"Actually, it was his idea in the first place." Pascal indicated to his phone.  
Mavis's surprised yelp was drowned out by the school bell signifying the end of lunch, and everyone went on to their classes laughing.

* * *

"Mr. Frost, I would most grateful if you allowed Miss Tower to handle the harmful chemicals to avoid an incident like yesterday." The chemistry teacher, Mr. Maurice, told Jack as the class laughed.  
"Yes sir, that sounds like the best idea, I will sacrifice the fantastical experience to Punzie, though it pains me greatly." Jack answered dramatically. Maurice rolled his eyes and went back to teaching.  
"Psst, Punzie!" Came a voice behind her. Punzie whipped her round a little too fast.  
"Jazz?" She whispered, in the whole week and a half of the school year, she hadn't noticed that Jazz and her boyfriend, Ali, sat right behind her in Chem.  
"Yeah, who else?" Jazz rolled her eyes, "Did he ask you yet?" She indicated to Jack, who was trying to look like he wasn't paying attention to them.  
"Kind of." Punzie explained the quadruple date.  
"That's so much less romantic." Jazz said, "I'm going to have a word with Johnny about it."  
"Something you ladies would like to share with class?" Maurice called to them.  
"Only how hot the Princes looked at practice today." Jazz told him, and every girl in class giggled.  
"Ahem!" Ali faked being offended.  
"Don't worry, you're hot too!" Jazz assured him.  
"Yes yes, very funny, now if we could get back to the lesson at hand? _Without_ the gossip?" Maurice went back to explaining the properties of hydrogen peroxide as Jazz winked at Punzie.  
"What was that all about?" Jack whispered to Punzie.  
"Nothing, girl stuff." She whispered back.  
"You have girl stuff talks with Princesses?" He commented, "No wonder our group is being roped into Royals."

* * *

Group chat.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** What day is the Ball?

 **MissDracula:** My dad wants to know if there'll be alcohol.

 **JaneInTheJungle:** Am I invited?

 **MrSandman:** ㉂4❓

 **Merida101:** Saturday. I doubt the use of alcohol, they're all goody two shoes. Sure, you can come Jane. And I think either Hiccup or Mavis's dad is driving us.

 **PascalCrayon4:** I can drive Sandy, Jack, and Punzie, they're all in my area.

 **HicHicHiccup411:** I'll take Mavis and Merida, and Johnny if he needs a lift.

 **PascalCrayon4:** Johnny's parents own the restaurant that we're going to, but if you can take him from there to Cindy's then it would be most appreciated.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** Were going to Cindy's house? Isn't her family super mean?

 **Merida101:** Her dad and stepmom are having a 'second honeymoon' and her stepsisters are going to some concert in Chicago. So she's home alone.

 **MrSandman:** ㈍1ㇷ3㈌0❓

 **Merida101:** No, it's not that kind of ball, Sandy, it's just a normal party that they call a ball.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** If it's not a proper ball then how should I dress?

 **MissDracula:** I'm going for not too casual, but not too fancy.

 **FrostFlake:** Can't you talk about dresses at school rather than exploding my phone?

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **This chapter was so much fun to write! And Pascal finally spoke!**  
 **What do you think about Pascal and Sandy? I'm still not too sure about it because it makes no sense with cannon but sorta happened with how I wrote them.**  
 **And we've met some more Princesses! They'll be more of them in the next chapter, and maybe a couple Princes, too!**  
 **See you then!**


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnapped (? ? ?)

The minute Punzie stepped foot on school grounds she was essentially kidnapped by the Princesses. She was pulled over behind the bleachers to reveal even more Princesses waiting.  
Most of them wore the small peach-coloured dresses that were the cheerleaders' uniform, though some wore more ordinary clothes, those were honorary princesses, Belle and Tiana and a few others.  
"So!" A girl in a bright pink dress, -what was her name? Lottie?- asked excitedly, "What are you going to wear?"  
"You guys kidnapped me to ask what I'm wearing to a party that you didn't actually invite me to?" Punzie asked, incredulous.  
"We invited Merida and told her to bring whoever, that's basically inviting you." Ariel rolled her eyes.  
"We heard tell," Jazz said, "that Jack has never been on a date before."  
"And most of us went to school with you for, like, ever." Meg, a Senior cheerleader, continued, "So we know you never dated anyone before."  
"And that means, two of the hottest non-Royals in school are going on their first dates _together!"_ Anastasia, a Weirdo and honorary Princess, paused for a dramatic sigh. "We want to make sure it's perfect."  
"Johnny and Mavis are going on their first date, too!" Punzie argued.  
"Johnny dated Alice for the whole of junior high, and you remember when everyone put Mavis and Edward together until he left school last year!" Snowy countered. "It's not either of their first dates. And, plus, we're still giving Mavis the same treatment as you, anyway!"  
"Treatment?" Punzie was almost afraid to ask.  
"We're helping you get ready!" Belle laughed.  
"And I have the _perfect_ dress for you!" Tink, another cheerleader, said.  
"And your complexion is the same as mine so we won't have to buy any additional make up." Anna said.  
"And you can tell whoever's driving you there that we have it sorted." Cindy said.  
"Do you always give such a huge interest in budding romances?"  
"No, only with potential Royals." Snowy answered.  
"I'm a potential Royal?" This was news to Punzie, not that everything else wasn't.  
"No, but the boys are thinking of recruiting Jack to the team. Which, if everything goes well tomorrow, will make you a Princess!" Meg grinned, "Now, we'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow morning! Be ready, because Ariel is heartless when it comes to waking people up."  
"Wait, how do you know where I live?" Punzie called, as they all began walking away.  
"Oh Punzie, we know everything." Snowy gave a final knowing wink and Punzie was alone.

* * *

 **AnnArendell** : Hiccup, I need you to tell me where Punzie lives, no questions asked, no telling her that I asked.

* * *

Hiccup looked at his digital message board in confusion. _Why does Anna want to know where Punzie lives?_ But he figured Anna was pretty harmless, so he obliged.

* * *

 **AnnArendell:** Oh, I wasn't expecting you to actually not ask questions. That was surprising. Thanks.

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Jack's voice brought Hiccup's attention back to the now almost empty hallway that he stood in.  
"Nothing." Hiccup quickly put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Ookay, anyway, I was meaning to ask you, what does 'not too casual, yet not too fancy' mean for a guy?" Jack stuck his hands in his own pockets.  
"You're thinking about what to wear to the date/ball." Hiccup guessed.  
"Aren't you?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I was gonna ask Johnny but I haven't seen him yet." Hiccup started walking towards his first class, indicating for Jack to follow. "He's probably been to loads of these things, so he'd know."  
"That's a good point." Jack nodded, "But you don't think it'll be too, um, expensive?"  
Hiccup knew that Jack didn't like talking about how poor he was compared to most of his friends. "Why don't we go through all clothes in my attic? There's heaps up there, just collecting dust, there's all different styles and sizes, something'll work!"  
"That's a great idea, I mean, if it's cool, man."  
"Yeah, it'll be fun to look through it all, there's probably some dress coats from the 1800s up there!" They laughed until they passed Jack's classroom and bade farewell. Hiccup walked only a few steps alone before Mavis came running up to him.  
"You'll _never guess_ what just happened to me!" She gasped, out of breath from running.  
"You were kidnapped by a flock of seagulls who said you had horrible fashion sense." This was a running joke between them, ever since Hiccup had had a dream about it.  
"Close, but they were cheerleaders." Mavis laughed with Hiccup until both of their eyes were watering.  
When they walked into their History and Mythology class, they both saw Johnny at the same moment and Mavis nearly tripped, though Hiccup helped her regain her balance, the commotion made Johnny turn around in his chair and grinned at Mavis. Until he saw the threat in Hiccup's eyes ' _you hurt my friend and I will murder you'_ and his grin wavered slightly. Hiccup could look quite threatening when he wanted to, despite being two inches shorter than the girl he walked with.  
Mavis didn't notice the exchange and kept smiling at the ginger boy while walking to her seat, and trying not to trip again.  
Hiccup's attention to the lesson was constantly interrupted by Johnny turning in his seat to smile at Mavis. Hiccup found they're lovey-dovey manner annoying.

* * *

At 12:47 Jack ran from the math wing to the gym, at the other side of school, so he could walk with Punzie to lunch. He wanted to spend every spare moment with her.  
He arrived outside the girls' changing room with a few minutes to spare, he spent them with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
"Jack?" Came Mavis's voice, he looked up and saw her and Punzie arm in arm. He'd forgotten they had gym together. "Punzie, I have to get something from my locker, I'll see you at the cafeteria!" She quickly skipped off in the opposite direction of where lunch would be served. Neither of the lovebirds realised that she wasn't going in the direction of her locker.  
Jack cleared his throat and stood up straight, "May I escort you to lunch?" He offered his arm dramatically.  
Punzie giggled and put her hand on the inside of his elbow, like she'd seen in old movies, "You may."  
"Fantastical!" He exclaimed as they started their walk to the cafeteria.  
"Is that even a real word?" Punzie asked him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.  
"Fantastical?" He slowed slightly to match her pace, "It is actually, I originally meant for it to be my made up word, but then I looked it up in the dictionary during a boring English lesson, and it exists."  
"What does it mean?"  
"Something about being too good to be true." He smiled at her, "Like you."  
Punzie blushed at the compliment.  
"Hey Punzie!" Jack winced at the sound of Pitch's voice, he had forgotten his enemy was at school.  
They both turned and saw the dark-haired senior running up.  
"Punzie, I heard you were going to the ball tomorrow and I was wondering if you were..." He trailed off as he noticed her hand on Jack's arm. "I guess you are going with someone." He blushed and started to back up. "Sorry, forget I said anything, sorry." He disappeared before either of them could react.  
"That was... Surprising." Jack declared.  
Punzie rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the Artsy Fartsies' table, which, so far, only had Hiccup, Jane, and Sandy.  
"So, Punzie." Jane asked once they sat down, "What's this I heard about peach-coloured kidnappers?"  
Jack looked at her with interest, "Peach-coloured kidnappers?"  
"Just the Princesses taking too big of an interest in any and every new romance." Punzie blushed.  
"Why peach-coloured?" Hiccup asked.  
Punzie gave him an 'isn't it obvious' look that he knew all too well, "Their uniforms, duh, Gimpy!"  
"Their uniforms are pink."Hiccup said.  
"No, they're peach." Punzie argued.  
"They're peach." Jane agreed.  
"Wait, is everyone ignoring the fact that Punzie just called Hiccup _Gimpy?!"_ Jack interrupted.  
"She always calls him that when he's being an idiot." Jane said passively.  
"Ok." Jack accepted. "Helpful to know."  
"Don't you stay calling me that too!" Hiccup groaned.  
"Don't call you what?" Merida, with Mavis and Sandy close behind, had walked up to their table.  
"Get this." Jack said, " _Gimpy!"_ Merida laughed. "Punzie made it up."  
"Actually I made it up." Mavis corrected. "But Punzie made it stick."  
"So, who's excited for the magnificent ball?" Hiccup asked to take the attention off his annoying nickname.  
"Oh, my father won't let go!" Jane said.  
"What? Why not?" Mavis cried.  
"He's going on some adventure somewhere, which I _can't_ join him on, and he wants to spend the whole day with me tomorrow, including dinner and a movie night." Jane explained. "Not that I'm complaining. I love spending time with him."  
"That's so sad, I was excited for you to join us." Hiccup said. "You rarely hang out with the Artsy Fartsies anymore."  
"I know, but there's a whole bunch of different sequels and such coming out, so things are packed with the Spaceheads." Jane said. "And you guys recruited Mer and Jack, so the table's filling up!"  
"Nooo!" Said Jack, as his norm, over-dramatically. "The Mer is contagious! Hide your children, or they'll be using the Mer too!"  
Everyone laughed, and pretended not to notice as Jack put his arm around Punzie's shoulders.  
Then Pascal crept up behind Sandy and gave him a flirtatious fright. And Jane excused herself to give room for Johnny, as Mavis tried to hide her excitement when he sat next to her. And, finally, Merida announced that _she_ wasn't getting cuddly with anyone -looking pointedly at Hiccup- so she might as well take her leave.  
Then, one by one, they all went their own ways.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack

 **FrostFlake:** Dude, we didn't ask Johnny about clothes.

 **HicHicHiccup411:** Speak for yourself, I asked him right after History and Mythology. He said most of them go for button up shirts and semi-fancy trousers, but Ali has a full on Arabian Sultan costume that he wears sometimes.

 **FrostFlake:** I didn't know Ali was on the team.

 **HicHicHiccup411:** I keep forgetting that you're new. If someone's dating a Royal then they automatically become Royal. Ali is dating Jazz, she's a Princess, so he's a Prince.

 **FrostFlake:** That makes so many things clearer, I was wondering how someone like Tiana would ever be a cheerleader.

* * *

Merida and Punzie

 **Merida101:** So, regarding what you told me in art about your kidnapping experience, are they really thinking about putting Jack on the team?

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** They said the Princes wanted him to try out, to see if he'd be any good.

 **Merida101:** I wish they'd let girls on the team.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** So then you'd be a Prince, or a Princess?

 **Merida101:** As a member of the female race, I would be a Princess.

 **PrincessRapunzel6:** But as a member of the football team, you would be a Prince.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Still not so sure about the chapter name.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dresses and Gossip

The Princesses' definition of 'bright and early' was very different from Punzie's. She was up at 7am, just in case, but it wasn't until 10 that Meg's voice came from the gallery downstairs.  
"Hi, Ms. Tower," Punzie heard the older girl tell her mother, "I'm here to bring Punzie to our girls' day."  
Gothel must have directed her to the apartment because, next minute, she appeared at the top of the stairs.  
She seemed surprised to see Punzie already up and about. "Mavis was still asleep when we went by her house." She explained, "Are you ready?"  
"Almost," Punzie swung her shoulder bag over her right shoulder, then paused with her hand over the blue reusable shopping bag. "Tink said that she had a dress I could use, but should I bring some of my own anyway?"  
"Sure, we always try on about twenty of each others' dresses before deciding on which one to wear, so you never know who's dress you'll be wearing."  
They went outside to where Meg's maroon convertible waited, with Mavis snoozing in the backseat. As Meg drove through the streets of Burgess, Punzie had a chance to actually look at her.  
She was 18, as of the month before, she had reddish brown hair that curled slightly at the tips, she was tall and curvy in all the right places, and when she spoke, Punzie could hear a slight accent.  
"It's rude to stare." Meg said without taking her eyes off the road.  
"Are you European?" Punzie asked.  
"My parents are Greek." Meg answered. "They moved here a year or so before I was born, so yes and no."  
Punzie could see how even a guy like Herc -big, muscly, and totally gorgeous- would be attracted to her.  
When they arrived at Jazz's house, where they'd be having their pamper day, at first Punzie just stood awkwardly on the edges and noticed things about the other girls.  
Snowy's skin was as pale as snow, yet didn't seem unnatural, and though she only put on lipgloss, her lips were as red as blood.  
Cindy's blonde hair was a lot longer than you would have thought, as she always put it up in a bun at school, and her feet were _really_ small.  
Elsa and Anna weren't quite so identical when you looked at them closely enough. Elsa was a little taller, and did look a little older, and Anna's eyes were a darker of a blue. Then , obviously, there was their hair, Elsa's platinum, and Anna's strawberry.  
Jazz was an Arabian beauty, and even her house showed it, with design filled carpets and tapestries and rounded pillars. Jazz herself was petite from a distance, but up close she was tall for a girl, and her black hair was enviously luxurious, and that coming from the girl with floor-length golden locks.  
Tink was a senior, but was the smallest girl there. She barely reached 5'3", which, matched with her blonde pixie-cut and petite figure, made her seem like fairy. Until you got too close and realised she'd probably punch you if you said she looked like fairy to her face.  
Belle was the next girl Punzie noticed, she was graceful and tidy, she seemed to clean up after everyone, which would seem OCD with anyone else, but she made it work. She had brown hair, naturally straight but she expertly used a curling iron to make it wavy, she always wore yellow but Punzie thought rosy-pink would suit her too.  
Aurora was another girl that would suit rosy-pink, or sky-blue, and those seemed to be the two colours she veered to most, despite joking about wearing a skintight, neon-green dress. She had dark, almost reddish blonde hair and eyes that were waaaay too blue.  
Tiana was the darkest, and loudest girl there. She had brought her famous baked goods that Punzie couldn't remember the name of, except that it sounded French. Tiana had a New Orleans accent and take-no-crap attitude. Punzie admired her immediately  
Lottie was, in a word, a barbie. Blonde haired, blue hair, perfect body, and a head full of air. She was Tiana's best friend, but they didn't seem very alike, where Tiana was hardworking, Lottie was carefree, Tiana was loud in a kind of mom way, but Lottie was loud in an annoying younger sibling way.  
That was all Punzie could notice before Snowy and Cindy whisked her away to give her a facial, or something.  
The rest of the afternoon was filled with various girls doing her nails, her hair, her makeup, and making her try on different dresses to see which worked best. All the while hearing them gossip about how _this_ person was caught doing that, and _such and such_ was now dating _that person._ Punzie felt quite overwhelmed by the time Meg drove her and Mavis to the restaurant they were meeting everyone else at. Then it finally dawned on her.  
 _I'm going on a_ date _with_ Jack _?!_ She couldn't quite believe it, it felt like she was waking up from a daze and she suddenly felt like throwing up Tiana's marvellous goodies.  
A look to the backseat told her that Mavis had had the same revelation, or just got really carsick.  
"Here we are," All too soon Meg pulled up in front of the restaurant, "good luck girls! I'll see you later!" And she was gone.  
Punzie was so dizzy that she could barely make out the glowing letters that said the restaurant's name.  
"Come on, Punzie." She had forgotten Mavis was there, "We'll get through this together."  
Inside, the waitress directed them to a round table with eight seats. Three of which were already taken. Johnny stood up and smiled at Mavis, and Hiccup and Merida waved at Punzie.  
"You look beautiful!" Johnny said.  
"You look beautiful, too, Punzie." Hiccup said.  
Punzie blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself, Gimpy."  
"That's exactly what I said!" Merida laughed.  
" _Exactly."_ Hiccup muttered. Punzie took that to mean that Merida had also used the nickname.  
"So, Johnny," Merida brought the attention away from Hiccup, "You were talking about your plans for after school?"  
"Oh, yeah." Johnny and the new arrivals sat down. "I was planning to go hitchhiking around Europe! No money, just me and my backpack, all the way from London, to Portugal, to Transylvania, and back!"  
"That sounds so cool!" Mavis said. "My family comes from Transylvania!"  
"No way!" Johnny's orange curls bounced a little as his interest I the conversation grew, "I read an article about how there might be actual vampires living there to this very day!"  
"I read the same article!" Mavis beamed.  
"You know the part where-" Punzie stopped paying attention, having a pretty good idea where the conversation was going.  
"So, Hiccup." She smiled at her friend, "How was your romantic drive with Merida?" They both rapidly started proving her wrong, and she couldn't understand a word either of them said.  
"Looks like the party started without us." Pascal's voice came from behind them and Punzie turned. "I hope you didn't order the food!"  
Jack couldn't speak, he just gaped at Punzie. "You look _amazing!"_  
Punzie was surprised, she had assumed she looked a kid on Halloween who's face paint had stated to run.  
"R-really? Thanks. You look reasonable, with your mouth hanging open." Punzie tried to sound sarcastic.  
Jack collected himself and grinned, "Are you saying you didn't even notice the antique shirt that I nearly got asthma to find?"  
"Dude, you didn't have to go through _all_ the boxes in the attic." Hiccup argued.  
"To reach perfection one must take risks." Jack sat next to Punzie, and Pascal and Sandy sat at the two remaining seats.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe how beautiful Punzie looked. Don't get him wrong, she was beautiful before, but now, woah.  
Her green eyes seemed even bigger than usual, and they were big anyway, her lips were a glossy pink, and her cheeks had glitter on them. Her hair was in an intricate braid, with smaller braids woven into the main braid, and little hair clips shaped like colourful flowers. He couldn't see her dress very well as she was sitting down, but he could tell it was purple and flattering.  
Then, during the appetiser course, she accidentally spilled soup on the front of her dress, which just made her more adorable.  
Jack felt like he could stare at her forever, but that would probably just make her uncomfortable and awkward.  
Now that his attention was on Punzie alone, he noticed things he hadn't before. Like when Punzie ordered yet another no-meat option, and he realised she was vegetarian. And when she blushed, the tips of her ears would go red as well as her cheeks.  
"What're you looking at?" She'd noticed him staring.  
"You." That much was obvious, and he felt stupid saying it, but she giggled. She had a cute giggle. "It's quite a view."  
"Mine isn't all that bad either." She batted her eyelashes at him.  
"Hey! Lovebirds!" Hiccup waved his hand in between their faces. "Did you hear that?"  
"Sorry, hear what?" Punzie turned to look at her friend.  
"We're going to the ball now." Merida said, "But you two can stay and stare into each other's eyes if you want."  
Jack seemed to think through the idea before saying, "We'll come." He got up and offered his hand to Punzie, who accepted it, and all eight of them walked to the cars.  
"...And you know they found Bigfoot hair samples in Michigan!" Punzie heard Johnny tell Mavis, they hadn't been talking about mythical creatures the _entire_ time, had they?  
Pascal and Hiccup had a quick word about who would follow who and there was a flurry as everyone chose one of the two cars.  
Punzie and Jack ended up in the backseat of Pascal's green Toyota, with Sandy in the shotgun seat.  
"I had to suffer through their googly eyes for the _whole way here!"_ Jack whispered to Punzie.

* * *

Hiccup and Anna

 **AnnArendell** : Where are you guys? Everyone else is here already!

 **HicHicHiccup411** : On our way, just got a little lost with our navigator making lovey-dovey eyes at Mavis.

 **AnnArendell** : If you need someone to drive out and meet you...

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Nah, it's fine, I think I see can the place now anyway.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Can I just share with you all (aka, no one) that this is the most I've written for a story since the stupid siblings book I tried to write when I was 13.**  
 **I am very proud of myself.**


	10. Chapter 9: Royals (ft Lorde)

Jack walked through the very fancy front doors, trying to remember who's house this was.  
Then Cindy hurried over and welcomed them all, and told them to help themselves to the food table, then ran back to where her boyfriend, Charming, was waiting.  
Jack looked at Johnny, "I thought it was only Royals!" He yelled over the slightly ironic music.  
"It is, and the honorary Royals, and everyone they invite, and everyone the invitees invite." Johnny explained, "Normally we get about 30, but there's like, twice that tonight."  
"I love this song! Let's dance!" Punzie grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.  
Jack didn't really think Lorde was made to dance to, but that didn't stop Punzie.  
About 1/2 an hour later, Punzie slumped onto a sofa, exhausted, while Jack got them both drinks. In the 2 minutes he was gone, a group of about 20 people had gathered nearby and were adjusting the furniture to make a rough circle.  
"What's happening?" Jack asked as he handed Punzie her drink and sat down next to her.  
"We're gonna play truth or dare." She took a sip, "This is yummy."  
When the circle was complete Cindy stood up and announced, "I now pronounce this game of truth or dare begun! As the head resident of this household, I will start!" She spun a bottle that someone had placed on a table in the middle. "Hatter!" A Spacehead in a top hat moved his arm from its position over the shoulders of a blonde girl.  
"Dare." He cracked his knuckles in preparation.  
"I dare you to pull a rabbit out of your hat." Cindy challenged.  
Hatter cleared his throat and made a big show of taking off his top hat placing it on his lap. He waved his hand over it and slowly reached in and removed... His hand, with two fingers raised to faintly resemble bunny ears. He made the 'rabbit' jump around on the brim of his hat with sound effects. Everyone laughed and he placed the hat back on his head. "My turn!" He said and spun the bottle.  
It landed on Aurora, who smiled smugly and said "Truth." Before Hatter could ask.  
"Hmm, truth." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What should I ask her, Alice?" He asked the blonde girl he'd been acting cost with.  
"Hmm," 'Alice' twirled her finger in her hair. "Would you rather make out with Fred or the _entire_ football team."  
"Football team." Aurora answered immediately, then looked at a stoned-looking Nerd, "No offence, Fred."  
"None, taken."  
"Now it's my turn!" She spun the bottle. "Jack!" Aurora declared as it stopped, pointing at the white haired boy, "Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm." Jack thought over his options, "Dare."  
"I dare you," Aurora's face broke into a triumphant grin, "To kiss Punzie!"  
Jack didn't even hesitate, his lips were suddenly on Punzie's and it felt wonderful. They stayed like that for several moments. When everyone else broke into applause, they broke apart, still smiling at each other.  
"Omg, was that your first kiss?!" Snowy squealed, and Jack nodded, without taking his eyes off Punzie.  
The boys in the room cheered and Jazz's yelled voice over all the others, "I GOT IT ON CAMERA! I GOT THEIR FIRST KISS ON FILM!"  
Punzie's head whipped around, "You _filmed_ it?!"  
Jazz waved her hand dismissively, "You'll thank me for it."  
"My turn!" Jack spun the bottle. "Herc, truth or dare?"  
Punzie zoned out for the rest of the game. _I kissed Jack!_ She was ecstatic.

* * *

Hiccup's drink was getting warm, but he didn't really want to drink it. He wasn't _100%_ sure it wasn't spiked. He wandered from room to room, he saw Jack and Punzie playing truth or dare, Mavis and Johnny were standing by the food table, still talking about fantasy creatures that might exist in real life, and Pascal and Sandy were making out in a secluded corner.  
Hiccup eventually realised that he hadn't seen Merida in a while, so he started looking for her. After getting directions from one of the Princes, he found himself in a games room with a ping pong table where three guys and one girl were playing two on two.  
Hans Southern and Kristoff Bjorman were trying to hold theirs ground against Astrid Stevenson and Hiro Hamada, who were winning, by far. A dozen or so people mingled around the edges of the room.  
Hiccup quickly located Merida by her fiery red hair, getting to her proved more difficult, but with a lot of 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's and a few 'sorry for stepping on your foot's he made it.  
She was sitting on a small chest of drawers and seemed to be watching the game with interest.  
"Whatcha doing?" Hiccup asked.  
"Observing." She answered.  
"Observing what?" He leaned on her seat.  
"People. Like her, for example." She pointed to the other side of the room where a strawberry blonde girl sat.  
"Anna? What do you observe?"  
"Every time Hans does a good shot, she cheers, but he only half notices, he's too busy boasting to everyone in the room. Whereas _Kristoff_ only looks at her, but she doesn't notice. It's a little love triangle right before my eyes."  
"Hmm. What do you observe about Astrid?" Hiccup pretended he wasn't all that interested.  
"I see that you at least used to have a crush on her." Merida looked at him slyly. "And she never returned the feeling."  
"Meh, what can I say?" Hiccup shrugged, "I grew up with her, and she's capable, tough, funny, and beautiful. How could a guy resist?"  
"I don't think Hans'll have too much trouble resisting." She was right, Hans seemed about ready to throw his paddle at Astrid's head.  
"Should we split them up before they start fighting?" Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed with concern.  
"Astrid can take care of herself." Merida said, "And the only person close enough to be involved in any fight they start is Anna, and even if she couldn't take care of herself, I'm sure Kristoff would leap at the opportunity to save her."  
"Good point."  
They remained in silence for a few moments before the sound of a large bell rang through the air.  
"What was that?" Merida asked.  
"Musical thrones!" A nearby Princess answered.  
"What's musical thrones?" Hiccup asked.  
"Come and see!"  
They followed the crowd to the 'ballroom', which was the biggest room in the house.  
Cindy stood on a chair in the middle.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Princesses, Princes, Queens, and Counts." She announced. "Welcome to our regular game of musical thrones! I will explain the rules so please listen closely, even if you already know the rules, because this time things will be a little different!  
"Musical thrones is a game many of you know as musical chairs, and the rules are simple! When the music stops, you sit on a chair. The catch is that every round one chair will be removed, and if you don't have a chair to sit on, you're out!  
"But, this time, we have too many people, and not enough chairs, so we'll be playing it with a tiny variation!  
"Normally there's only one chair per person, but the new rule is that there will be _two_ people per chair, a Princess on the lap of a Prince. Every boy is a Prince, and every girl a Princess. We're evened out, so it'll be fair.  
"Additional rules: 1, you cannot sit with the same Prince or Princess every round, you have to mix it up, we'll be watching. 2, you can only sit on the wooden chairs in the middle of the room, the sofas on the edge are for the losers. 3, you have to dance, and you can't hover around a single chair! Any questions?"  
"Do I have to play?" Yelled Merida.  
"Yes. Any other questions?"  
No one had any so they started the music. Everyone started dancing, some more awkward than others, but the air was tense, everyone waiting for the music to stop.  
Punzie danced in the middle of the room, alone, she and Jack had separated, agreeing that they wanted the opportunity to pair up later in the game. The song was one of Punzie's favourites and she almost didn't notice when Cindy pressed pause.  
She ran to the nearest seat with a boy in it and jumped into his lap. Then she looked to see who it was.  
"Oh, hi Hiccup!" She grinned, "fancy seeing you here!"  
"You're heavy." He grunted.  
"That was just a test round, "Cindy called, "Now we'll start removing chairs!"  
The music started up again and Punzie made sure Hiccup was ok before going back to her dancing.  
The next few rounds she found herself on strangers laps, with hurried introductions as they tried not to laugh.  
The fifth time she looked to see who's lap she'd acquired, she saw a familiar face.  
"Hello, Punzie!" Pitch smiled. Punzie could see Jack in her minds eye.  
He would not be pleased.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup.

 **Merida101** : You stink at dancing.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Where are you?

 **Merida101** : I got out two rounds ago! I thought dates were supposed to be attentive to each other!

 **HicHicHiccup411** : I thought we weren't dates

 **Merida101** : Well, we're definitely not now.

* * *

Jack and Punzie.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Why hasn't the next round started, can you see?

 **FrostFlake:** Yeah, two guys are having a go at each other over who sat down first.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Which two guys?

 **FrostFlake** : The lovely young lady on my lap says its Dimitri and Ruffnut.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Which lovely young lady has the honour of being on your lap?

 **FrostFlake** : President Vanellope Von Schwetes. Who's honoured lap is _your_ throne?

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Pitch.

 **FrostFlake** : WHAT?!


	11. Chapter 10: A Lot Of Flirting

"This is a little awkward." Pitch said, trying not to squirm under Punzie's bony behind. "Do you know why we're still sitting?"  
"I'll ask around." Punzie said, glad to have an excuse to pull out her phone, few minutes later, she put it back in her pocket, "Jack says Dimitri and Ruffnut are fighting over which of them lost."  
"Ah," Pitch was quite for a minute or so before saying, "You and Jack are dating now, aren't you?"  
Punzie nodded, "Are you really so upset by it?"  
"I'm just upset that he got there first." Pitch smiled sadly.  
Punzie was saved from responding by the music starting up again.

* * *

Hiccup danced a random little jig, trying not to notice the people around him laughing, and tried to plan his way through the next round.  
He was surrounded mostly by girls, so he wouldn't have to fight for a chair, his only problem would be if girls fought for his lap, not that that would necessarily be a bad thing.  
ㇸ6 _Singing in the shower,_  
 _Ladadee lad-_ ㇸ6  
The music stopped suddenly and Hiccup raced for the nearest chair. He let out a breath of relief, which was stopped short when someone sat on him.  
"Mention this to anyone and I will murder you." The blonde on his lap threatened.  
"Astrid?" Hiccup grinned at his childhood friend, "Gee, didn't take you long to-" She elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. "What was that for?"  
"Saying something sarcastic. And stealing my Viking costume when we were eight." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I told you, it wasn't me!" Hiccup argued. "It was Snotlout trying to get me in trouble!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Astrid flapped her hand at him, "I've heard it all before."  
The music started again and they both stood up.  
"Astrid?" Hiccup asked before Astrid danced away.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" He looked at the ground, his old shyness making a comeback, "I miss us being friends."  
"Sure." He looked up in time to see her smile, "I'd love to!"  
She danced away and Hiccup tried to hide his grin.

* * *

Merida slumped into one of the sofas. She'd gotten out on purpose in the third round, not wanting to sit on any more random guys' laps but now she was bored. All her friends were too good at this game, and none of them were out.  
She'd been interested in the fight between Dimitri and Ruffnut. Well, everyone called it a fight, but really it was just them yelling at each other and being held back by two girls, Dimitri's girlfriend, Anastasia, who had already gone out, and Ruffnut's sister, Toughnut, who was seated nearby.  
She'd laughed along with everyone else when Ralph accidentally crushed his chair under him. Then stopped immediately when Vanellope glared at everyone. That girl may be half the size of Merida, but she was big trouble when she had a grudge.  
Finally, dropping with defeat, Pascal came over to sit with her. Then Sandy joined them, followed by Mavis, Jane, and Hiccup.  
But Punzie and Jack were still playing, fiercely.  
When there were only six people left, Jack, Punzie, Vanellope, Pitch, Elsa, and Hiro, Cindy announced that it was now just going to be normal musical thrones, with only one person on each chair, and the real fun began.  
The girls were beating all the guys to chairs, Punzie shoved Jack away from a chair so she could take it, Vanellope slid under Pitch's legs to get to one, and Elsa glared at little Hiro so fiercely that he constantly made sure he was as far from her as possible.  
Hiro was the first to go out, then Vanellope, Pitch, and Elsa who practically screamed with fury. That was _competitive!_  
Then, the finale began, Punzie vs Jack.  
You could see the options running through his head.  
If Jack won, then he'd beat Punzie, which might put a tear in their budding relationship, but if Punzie won they'd she'd humiliate him, a little.  
People in the room started chanting their names, cheering on one or the other and the song, _Final Countdown_ , started.  
Punzie and Jack danced around the single chair. Everyone held their breaths. Waiting.  
ㇸ6 _It's the final countd-_ ㇸ6  
They both leapt for the chair and Punzie slid under Jack in the nick of time.  
The whole room cheered. Cindy presented Punzie with an extravagant paper crown. And Merida laughed at the absurdity of it all.  
Then the party went on as it had before, only a less upbeat as people started going home.  
Merida stood on the edges of the party, sipping the almost-definitely alcoholic punch. No one really noticed her until a cat-like boy came over. His face was shaped similarly to a feline's, his green eyes filled with mischief, and his graceful strides greatly resembled a cats'.  
"Hey!" He smiled, Merida was surprised to see that he did not have pointed teeth. "You're Merida, right?"  
"The one and only." She replied.  
"I'm Chess," He put out his hand and Merida shook it. "You're friends with Punzie, right? The musical chairs winner?"  
Of course, the only boy who pays any interest in her is really interested in one of her friends. He must have seen her disappointed look because he quickly corrected himself, "Not that I really care, I just thought it would be a good conversation starter, and plus, everyone knows she and Jack are a thing. Though, maybe not so much after tonight's game." He gave another smile.  
Merida felt her heart leap. Wait, what? Merida never felt like this, it was totally out of character. Was she _attracted_ to Chess? No, never. Nuh uh. This was Chess putting on his manly charms, and she was falling for it! _Woman up, Merida!_ She thought.  
"Nah, they have too much chemistry for that." Merida tried to look busy on her phone.  
"Do you have chemistry with anyone?" Chess winked, flirtatiously.  
"Yes." Merida glared at him. "Myself."  
Chess put his hands up in surrender, "Point taken, I'll see you around." He winked and walked off, probably to find another target.  
"Watch out for him." Came another voice from behind her. She spun around to see a 7' skinny giant in a top hat, "I'm the Hatter, by the way." She shook his hand.  
"I know, I'm not new, just unrecognised." Merida smiled, craning her neck up to look at him properly.  
"So you are." He nodded. "As I was saying, though you may already know, Chess is a rascal, and I wouldn't get too close, if I were you."  
"I figured, didn't he used to date your girlfriend?"  
"Yes, he broke my Alice's heart, before I came along." Hatter stared into the distance sadly, as if it were a horrible memory of wartime.  
"You're a little weird, aren't you?"  
Hatter bowed, like it was a compliment, "Most would call me mad, you are quite kind."  
Merida laughed. Just then, Hiccup ran over.  
"Merida! There you are, can you drive?" He gasped, out of breathe.  
"I- no, not without a licensed driver in the passenger seat." Merida furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"  
"It seems Pascal didn't realise the punch had alcohol in it, and even he wasn't passed out. He'd be in no condition to drive." Hiccup said, "Cindy offered to call a taxi, but I was hoping someone could just use Pascal's car. No matter, anyway, we're all going home now."  
"Now? But people are still having a good time!"  
"Mavis and Punzie had to be home half an hour ago, and like I said, Pascal is passed out drunk."  
"Ugh, fine, bye Hatter."  
"Farewell!" Hatter waved and went back to where Alice waited.

* * *

They ended up taking Pascal's car, because it had two extra seats that could fold up in the boot, and leaving Hiccup's at Cindy's for him to get the next day.  
On the drive home, Hiccup drove, Punzie started to fall asleep on Jack's shoulder, Sandy tried to stuff pencils in Pascal's nose, and Mavis filled the silence with endless chatter. Finally, they were all home.

* * *

Hiccup and Punzie.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Was your mom super angry at you for being late?

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Yes, but I didn't get in too much trouble, she just told me to never do it again.

 **HicHicHiccup411** : I hope she lets you come next time.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : Are we going to go back for a next time?

 **HicHicHiccup411** : Snowy said that we were because you won musical thrones, but Jazz said that they would have invited us anyway.

 **PrincessRapunzel6** : That's sweet.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **I don't wanna say** ** _finally this chapter is over_** **because I did enjoy writing some parts.**  
 **But, finally this chapter is over!**  
 **I got writers block so often, I wrote several future scenes, and I was still not done.**  
 **But FINALLY!**

 **Later Author's Note:**

 **Someone reviewed asking if I'd re-upload the failed chapters, and I felt the need to help my reader, because I only have about 3.**

 **I am now going to go back and try to add a couple things, hopefully it won't fail again.**

 **I still recommend you read this on Wattpad, it's easier for you, and has more frequent updates, despite me having little to no enthusiasm currently.**

 **And I'd like to apologize for being SUCH an awful writer.**


End file.
